The Things to Forget
by move them hands
Summary: Neji couldn't even believe the fact that he was letting himself be nailed by some male he had just meet... in a filthy bathroom of the local skating rink of all places! NaruNeji.


Disclaimer: Naruto characters are not owned by me

Special thanks to Akina (Miss. Adorkable) for being a thorn in my ass to write this. If it wasn't for her I would NOT have gotten this done. So thanks Lovecup.

Another thanks to Jess (MeepSaysRawr) for beta'ing this bad boy :D

For you kids out there, don't read if ya don't like smut :)

--/--/--/--

Music pulsed through the room, the sounds of smooth scraping and laughter mixed with its gentle pace. Neji stood in the middle of the rink, his eyes shut as he let the music take a hold of his body. Taking one deep calming breath he shoved off, right leg leading first then left quickly sliding forward and taking command as his arms swayed with the movement.

His hair whipped behind him, speed picked up as his head gently bobbed to the rhythm of the music. Applying more pressure to the front of his skate and twisting with graceful ease he spun in a few circles then continued forward. Body swaying as his legs pumped, Neji felt himself getting taken, taken to the same place he always found himself when gliding freely across the smooth surface of the local skating rink.

Swiftly he twisted his body as he jumped in the air, he landed as if on a pillow and kept forward, people applauded like usual but he didn't hear it. He didn't care what the others thought or how they saw him, out on the floor he was himself without any strings attached. The song he had been so caught up in ended and the trance was broken.

Blinking he looked to the left and once sure it was clear made his way to the other side. He spun till his back was at the little divider between rink and ground floor where everyone hung around and changed into their skates. Pressing his palms into the rough, almost sharp material of the wall he dug his fingers in and leaned back as he swung his legs around. With a soft grunt the Hyuuga was finally settled on the other side, seated somewhat comfortably on the wooden bench that ran the length of the wall.

The brunette lifted his leg up as he bent forward and tightened the straps, once he was all good to go he pressed his weight down on his skates and pushed up with his hands till he was standing up and gliding forward. First stop was the snack bar for a large Pepsi and chili fries, food that he would normally frown at and turn his nose to as his family had raised him...But here he didn't have to... Here he was free.

He stood at the counter, leaning over the small wood-looking plastic shelf, with a blank look smacked across his face. His body was completely relaxed. No sign of the rigid, pompous Hyuuga that usually stood in that same skin shone through. With his foot tapping to the new song that blasted through the many speakers overhead Neji allowed a curt smile to skim across his lips as he nodded his thanks to his newly arrived food.

Sliding a greasy, cheese drenched fry into his mouth Neji shut his eyes contently as he moaned in the back of his throat. Nothing was better then food on his leisure day. Once that tasty morsel found home in his stomach his fingers gripped another one, but on the trip up to his slightly parted lips his fingers became suddenly empty. His eyes flicked open and glared with open shock and anger at a pair of cool blue eyes that glowed mischievously as a light pink tongue shot out to lick clean the mix of cheese and chili.

"Thanks buddy, I was _starving_." The random blond stranger smiled. Neji's heart stuttered in his chest as he glared into those deep pools of blue.

"Well I don't see how that is any of my business and why I shouldn't beat my food back out of you." The brunette deadpanned as he pushed his certain-to-gurantee-a-heartattack-at-a-young-age box of food away and leaned back in his frail plastic chair. Quickly his cocky Hyuuga air was starting to settle back into place like a perfectly fit glove.

The blonds' smile shot across his face as he leaned closer and propped his elbow on the table while his cheek rested in his open palm, "Because if you do that then you wouldn't be able to skate with me."

Neji's brow shot up, "And why would I want to skate with a hood rat like you? I'd rather not scum myself up even more then I already am by staying in this place."

Blue eyes conflicted with many emotions before settling on one, one Neji couldn't name. "Don't you try to sell me that bullshit, pretty boy. I saw you out there." The brunette fixed his glare.

"You should feel so proud, you know how to use your eyes. Want a cookie little boy?" Rolling his eyes the Hyuuga looked off to the left, watching the other skaters perform their half hearted spins and graceless gliding looking like a bunch of fans that had just ran the football field and took over the game. He sighed.

"If you think they are so pathetic why don't we show them how to really do it?" again the voice rang in his head, his lips parted to begin his snarky reply but before he could utter a single syllable his right hand was grabbed up in the blond strangers and he was yanked from his spot.

"Wha?!...What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The blond looked back with a smirk as he brought the box of chilli cheese fries to his mouth and inhaled the rest. As he chewed the mouth load he tossed the box into the trash and continued forward, still tightly grasping Neji's hand.

The Hyuuga couldn't exactly flail around and try to rip his hand out because if the blond was a jackass like he looked to be he would let go completely and send Neji falling to his ass and the brunette's ego wouldn't be able to handle that kind of mark on his perfect sheet. Even if he didn't care what the others around him thought it was more a personal reflection that would bother him.

"If you don't think you can skate with a partner I understand, not everyone is coordinated enough to." At that moment, just as their wheels hit the small bump that separated floor from floor and Neji started to glide forward the blond let go of his hand.

Hyuuga pride snapped into overdrive, he grabbed the blonds' hand back into his own and lowered his brows, "That wasn't my worry, I was just trying to keep from embarrassing you. But since you seem so adamant about skating with a pro I suppose I can indulge you. My name is Neji, just so when you fall on your ass you know what to cry out."

"Naruto." the blond continued to smirk as he skated backwards still holding Neji's hand.

Nodding Neji smirked back as the one now known as Naruto spun around and they began.

--A few minutes later--

Neji rolled off the floor, his face seemingly in a daze as his finger's loosely gripped those of Naruto's. His heart continued to pound against his chest and send blood rushing through his body. '_Wow_.' his mind uttered, even it was speechless. In all his time skating he had never found someone equally as talented as he was, someone who was... Even a little better and forced him to think on his toes.

He was alive again, at 17, he was really feeling something for the first time since he had started his drug (skating).

Jerking Neji down with him Naruto plopped down on the bench and ran his newly freed fingers through his silky locks then looked over at the panting Hyuuga, "I thought you'd be in better shape there buddy. But still..." he paused as he leaned closer, "You were beautiful."

Though he knew his cheeks would be blazing with a new tinge of red, Neji's eyes snapped into a disgusted glare as he huffed. Naruto chuckled while leaning back, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So what cha up to for the rest of the night?" Naruto continued like he hadn't just insulted the other.

Neji scoffed, "Like that is any of your business."

"Well a lot of things weren't any of my business tonight but you never seemed to mind too much when I made them." The blond quickly retorted. The brunette scolded himself.

"Whatever."

"So... What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Well since that sounds like so much fun, mind if I join you?"

Neji sighed, he didn't see why not. This was his night away from it all, some random stranger hanging around with him would only be one other thing to forget about tomorrow. He nodded.

Hearing the smile stretch up the blonds' cheeks caused him to almost take back his unspoken agreement but when he looked back at that face, shining with its own light and pretty much just shoving happiness down the throat of anyone who looked at him made Neji keep his nod.

--A few hours later--

Neji rolled to a stop at the bathroom door, Naruto standing not more then a few feet away with a smile still etching the features of his face. Their night sure had been exciting to say the least. They had left the roller rink about an hour after the agreement and continued on their roller skates to random places throughout the town, one having been a coffee shop where they had to stay outside after ordering because of their footwear; but it didn't matter. They had spent forever just talking and laughing. Yes, even Neji had laughed.

Now they were back at the place they had meet up, it being the place they both had their cars parked, and Neji had to go back inside to release the coffee he had consumed not too long ago. "You don't have to stalk me into the bathroom Naruto, I know how to go by myself."

The blond chuckled, "Well you aren't the only one that's gotta piss Neji." With that he gently shoved the Hyuuga forward as he continued after him. They stood, urinal next to urinal and leaned in opposite directions to give each other at least some privacy. Well that is what Neji had hoped for until he could feel the blond leaning back toward him and those smoldering blue eyes tracing up and down his form. Neji sighed as his shook then zipped up.

"Aww man, end the show." the blond sighed loudly as his zipper also went up. Neji stood at the sink as Naruto rolled up next to him. Once more the brunette could feel the blonds' eyes burning across his body, his eyebrow twitched as his eyes shot up to glare at Naruto through the mirror.

"What exactly are you getting from staring at me like that?"

"Only thoughts." He paused as his pupils dilated slightly, "Would you like me to re-enact my thoughts for you _Neji_... Just so you have a good picture." The words rolled off the blonds' tongue, Neji's name sliding out as if it was almost sin-full. The brunette's back stiffened at the unsaid meaning of that sentence. "I can promise you wont get bored, _Neji_." Naruto was closer this time, Neji's hair rustled with the blonds' breath.

The young Hyuuga could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his face remained blank; save for a slightly quirked eyebrow. "I can only imagine, Naruto. But no thank you, I'll survive without your re-enactments." Neji flicked the water off his hands as he reached out for the paper towels.

"You might live, pretty boy, but I don't think I can." The brunette only had a second to let his eyes bulge in reaction before he felt cool, wet hands grab him. One on the shoulder turning him to face Naruto, the other pushing on his hip and forcing him back. Neji's skates became a bit rogue-ish and he almost lost control until the blond gently slammed him against the wall and pressed against him.

Silky lips meshed against his own as the hand on his hip started to slide up slowly, entering the underneath of his shirt and caressing up Neji's well toned abs. The blond moaned as he pulled back to lessen the brutality of his lips attacking the other's, but didn't dare pull back completely. Neji's eyes remained wide as Naruto's stayed tightly clamped shut, his body shaking with shock and excitement.

With a chest rumbling growl Naruto slowly peeled his smoky eyes open as his teeth gently nipped the Hyuuga's lower lip. "_Neji_." he wheezed. Leaning his left foot forward and pressing it on the stopper, Naruto slid his leg forward and pressed it into Neji's groin. Tilting his head slightly the blond shut his eyes again and began a new attack, burning kisses ranging from the brunette's neck and exposed parts of his chest.

The blonds' knee continued a steady grinding against Neji's quickly harding cock as his hand's slowly found their way to the Hyuuga's glistening thighs, showing to all the world thanks to the pair of short-shorts Neji was so prided in wearing. His callused fingers glided up the trembling limbs until coming to the two perfectly shaped ass cheeks, sliding his finger's under the silky material he squeezed as his teeth dug into the brunette's collar bone.

Neji moaned softly, his body betraying him as he bucked against the ever grinding knee. The blond sighed in relief, heart stuttering at the sound of his prize ringing in his ears.

With new found vigor, Naruto slid his leg back to place and carefully pressed his lips to Neji's as his fingers continued to clench and unclench the mounds of creamy ivory skin, his nose deeply inhaling the scent that could only be called Neji because he certainly had never smelt it before: it was crisp and manly. Naruto's kiss became almost desperate as he pressed closer and held tighter to the Hyuuga and his tongue jammed into Neji's mouth.

Neji gave up trying to think, his mind was swimming, his cock was throbbing louder then his voice could even speak, and his whole body was quivering as he tried to give all he could into that kiss. The blue eyed teen tilted his head to the other side in hopes of being able to get deeper into the other's mouth but was not rewarded for the effort, he pulled back away from the kiss giving the lips a few more tender kisses before pressing his forehead to Neji's and sighing.

"_Neji_." He moaned, his nails raked softly down the brunette's back earning a moan. Neji was sure he'd die and melt into a puddle if the blond kept saying his name like that, that deep intoxicating voice that seemed to get all the more intense when the blond was turned on echoed through his mind... He'd do anything for that voice... For those smoldering blue eyes. He bucked against the blonds' proud member as he ripped Naruto forward and pressed his lips to the other's once more.

Stepping the blond forward about an inch caused the both to have to grip each other like their lifelines as their skates rebelled. They slid and stumbled across the room, limbs and lips still desperately trying the whole way to stay attached to one another. After finally ramming into the door of the nearest stall and Neji crying out in pain from the sudden impact the two were finally in.

Naruto grasped the top of the brunette's short-shorts and began to slowly peel them down, he smirked as Neji gasped at the feeling of them jerking over the top of his screaming member. "Naruto." he whispered with a breathy tone, eyes fluttering open and shut as the blonds' finger's gently gripped the brunette's member through his bikini brief underpants. The blond was only vaguely disappointed that the other wasn't commando.

The brunette had to slam his hands up against the walls as he continued to stumble in his skates, unable to find a comfortable way to stand while Naruto assaulted his body in pleasurable ways. Naruto chuckled softly as he sucked on the pulsing vein in Neji's neck, one arm holding the other up and keeping him from falling into the toilet while he himself stumbled a bit and kept from sliding back.

Naruto rubbed his palm against the head of Neji's cock, teeth nibbling the length of the brunette's neck. Goose bumps rippled across Neji's skin as Naruto's breath panted against his sensitive neck, he moaned softly while his nails dug down the ugly green colored walls of the stall. "Naruto." he whispered again.

Shivering the blond pulled back and stared into the hazy eyes before him and smirked, "Re-enactment worth re-enacting, eh Hyuuga?" his voice trembled a bit as he just barely kept himself from grinding against Neji's thigh. The brunette could only glare as if to say he'd actually stop their little situation if the blond didn't keep going. Naruto chuckled, the sound vibrated through Neji making his eyes squeeze shut and his lower lip tremble.

"I'm going to fuck you _Neji_, fuck you till you can barely walk out of here. You're so fucking beautiful." Naruto ground out as he rocked himself against the other's leg, his arms shot out to the side to over lap Neji's as his skates became unstable again at the small motion.

"One problem with that, Naruto. I wouldn't be walking in the first place."

Naruto snorted softly before coming forward and jamming his tongue into Neji's mouth again, trembling arms slowly coming back down and gripping the brunette's sides as his head tilted and he pushed the Hyuuga back till he finally couldn't go back anymore. "Turn around Neji." he panted against the slightly swollen, kiss battered lips.

Without a second thought Neji nodded, pulling himself forward then turning on unheeding legs till he was facing the wall. He placed his hands on either side of the back of the toilet and rolled his hips, ass grinding against Naruto's cock. The blond moaned as his hands came to rest on the lean sides before him and pulled the bikini briefs.

Choking back his laughter as he pulled out a small vile of lube Naruto thought to himself that he'd have to think his perverted Uncle Jiraiya for always forcing him to take some before he left the house, even though Naruto rarely got any cause he never found anyone that was even close to his type.

With one hand sliding up and down the Hyuuga's toned thigh's Naruto placed his newly slicked fingers at Neji's anus and slid one in slowly. Neji groaned as he shifted his weight, a second later another finger joined in. It had been about a whole year since Neji had been fucked, god how he needed it. A small jolt of pain pulsed through his body, he bit his lip and shut his eyes as he pressed back onto the fingers. It wouldn't hurt for long he knew that much.

Naruto continued to slowly scissor the opening as his other hand teasingly stroked the brunette's dripping cock, to provide a minimum of pleasure while he continued his stretching. As time passed Neji's breathing turned into ragged pants as he rocked against the protruding fingers. The blond nodded as he pulled the lube back out of his pocket and used the rest to coat his burning member. He quickly tossed the empty packet to the ground and started positioning himself.

With one hand on his cock and one on Neji's quivering hip; Naruto started to slowly press forward. The tip of his penis made it past the first constricting ring of muscles, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he continued forward with finger's clamped down on the Hyuuga's hip. Neji moaned loudly, a bit of drool dripping down the corner of his lips as his finger's strangled the back of the toilet.

A slow burning coursed through Neji's body as he bit down on his lip and sucked in air and exhaled loudly, Naruto was frozen full hilt inside him...Waiting with fluttering eyelids for Neji to be ready. "_Go_." Neji finally panted.

Naruto's hips snapped into action eagerly, he pulled back and surged forward. Their moans mingled in the air.

As Naruto's fucking became a little faster paced Neji would slide forward with the bucks, messing with the carefully coordinated timing. Groaning in disbelief, Neji waited until Naruto pulled back before leaning forward and tipping his skates up so that the stopper was pressed into the floor for both skates. Now practically standing on his toes, Neji's body trembled as the blond surged forward again and slammed into his prostate.

"**Naruto**!" The other called as he slid down on Naruto's cock, "Faster." he commanded in heavy tone. His command was meet with glee as Naruto quickened their pace and a new rhythm was picked up.

Neji couldn't even believe the fact that he was letting himself be fucked senseless by some male he had just meet... In a filthy bathroom of the local skating rink of all places! But he could only not believe those facts for a few seconds before Naruto rammed into his special spot once again.

After a while Neji could barely stand, his legs were trembling something terrible; having to support his own weight and the crashing weight of Naruto. Every once in a while, the pleasure was too intense for him to even be able to focus on holding himself up. "**_Naruto_!"** He half pleaded as he bent his knees a little more to lessen the strain.

Once more the blond responded on command and started pumping the Hyuuga's member a little faster while alternating the strength of his pumps. He angled his hips to better hit Neji's prostate as he himself shut his eyes and leaned forward, pounding into the ivory flesh as his heavy grunts echoed off the tiled walls.

They didn't last much longer, Naruto came first filling Neji's ass with his seed. The brunette moaned at the filling of the hot liquid coating his insides and streaming down his quivering thighs, he came a moment later splattering the toilet and part of the wall. For almost a minute they stood together as they tried to bring themselves back down to earth, Naruto pulled out groaning as his suddenly groggy mind focused on trying to hold Neji up.

Grabbing a wad of tissue paper from the roll Naruto lazily cleaned up Neji's backside and threw them into the toilet to be flushed, when the cleaning had been deemed satisfactory he pulled the teens bikini briefs up quickly followed by his short-shorts.

Naruto pulled away from the warm inviting body and leaned up against one of the stall walls to regain his breath as he watched Neji turn around and glide forward till he too reached the short distance to the wall across from Naruto. Their legs tangled together as they stared at each other.

"So..." Naruto began first once his breath had come back to a normal level.

"So what?" Neji asked with a deadpanned voice and a blank face. The blond quirked an eyebrow at the odd change in attitude in the Hyuuga. "Naruto it was fun, this night with you... But you are just another thing to forget, another indulgence I need every once in a while to get through. I thank you for your _services_, but I no longer have any need to associate with you."

As if that answered everything Neji pressed past the dumbfounded blond and out the stall door. He made it onto the main floor and was heading toward the door before he heard Naruto's booming voice calling his name. With still slightly trembling legs Neji took off on his skates, maneuvering between the crowds of giggle girls and grumbling males until he reached the first door.

He shot through the parking lot sighing softly to himself, '_Just another thing to forget... Just move on._' he continued to tell himself, '_Another thing that will only hold you back, just forget him._' his thoughts began to fade into the back of his mind as he continued to hear Naruto roaring up closer, voice commanding Neji to stop.

Getting to his car door Neji only managed to get his key in the door before the bullet named Naruto slammed into him, forcing them both to collide with the car. The brunette's forehead smacked into the car and his chest was instantly robbed of all his air. Naruto pulled back and ripped the Hyuuga around facing him with blazing blue eyes. "Who the fuck do you think you are Neji?!"

With his palm pressed into the freshly damaged flesh on his head and eyes glaring at the ground as he regained his breath Neji growled. He slowly lifted his eyes to burn right back into Naruto's, its about time he showed him the ol' Hyuuga attitude and make this little boy back off before he really got hurt. "Just exactly my point Naruto! You know nothing of me, and I'd like it to stay that way! I am a Hyuuga," he straightened his shoulders as Naruto's glare refused to lessen, "and Hyuuga's do not waste their time on things that aught not be wasted on!"

"Ohoho, is that so? Well Hyuuga-boy, whether you like it or not. A lot of your time is gonna be wasted on me, cause I ain't gonna be leaving you alone anytime soon! I may have only just meet you/ I may have only just fucked you, but I think its more then that and I can feel it _Neji_. You think I don't know you? I know more about you then I should, the way you've talked to me tonight... The way you looked at me. The way I felt inside you... It's all just fucking clicked and I'm not about to let that go. Just because you're from some uptight prissy family, who has their heads so far up their own asses they mistake the smell of shit for roses, doesn't mean I'm not right for you!"

With that Naruto once more meshed their lips together in a forceful passionate kiss that made Neji's very heart quiver.

He wouldn't say it... Not then, not there... Not yet... But he wouldn't fight it. He knew that Naruto was right, he was just so scared. Maybe together he'd be stronger. Maybe he could give this blond haired idiot a shot. It couldn't hurt… Much.

--/--/--/--

The part I liked the most...

Sara: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Sara: I HAVE NEJI WEARING BIKINI BRIEFS  
Akina: OO  
Akina: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
Akina: :dies:  
Akina: :just dies:  
Sara: I slay me.  
Akina: You slay me.

END. COMPLETE. NO MORE. NOTHING LEFT. RUN ALONG NOW CAUSE THERE IS NOTHING LEFT TO SEE AFTER THIS.

**NO MOAR!!** (that is for you Ty)


End file.
